


the best ones (always start that way)

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships, POV Male Character, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark's POV of the dunk tank scene
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	the best ones (always start that way)

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2008 for a fic meme

_Lois Lane dunked him._

Clark could do nothing but smile and shake his head as she made his way toward him, a smug smile on her face. She ran her hands through his wet hair, messing it up, still laughing.

"Yeah," she mouthed as she backed away.

Clark tossled his own hair, laughing too.

He couldn't tear his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him. Though he barely knew her, there was something about her that was just drawing him in.

_I love Lana._

Yes, he did love Lana. His childhood love was back from Paris and she was just as wonderful as ever. He still wanted to be with her. And Lois was nothing like Lana.

Lois was bossy, she was rude, she was stuck up ... but he couldn't forget the way she had helped him when he was Kal. All he could think about was her expression as she sat by Chloe's grave. The image of how determined she was to find her cousin when they figured out she wasn't dead would forever be ingrained in his mind.

_I love Lana._

But he couldn't deny that there was something about Lois Lane.

What it was, he didn't know.

He couldn't help but hope that he would get the chance to find out.


End file.
